semperiafandomcom-20200214-history
The Paladin Order
The Order of Paladin Knights (known to some as the Pala'harani order or just the Harani order) is an ancient collection of religious bodies and chapters that focus themselves around the worship of the god 'Eru' and the study of the power of the holy light. The Paladin Order has seen various incarnations and re-emergences throughout history, and as a result they cannot be attributed to any specific culture, nation or race. The order did however find its origins in the ancient desert empire, with the first paladins usually being Sanarii. Since then, the faith of Eru has often been kept secretive but in many ways has spread, as practitioners of Eru's hidden teachings can be found all over the world, particularly in Europa. The teachings of Eru are often kept hidden to as to maintain religious stability (as the faith of Eru acknowledges the legitimacy of all other faiths to some extent) and also to keep the sacred powers of the Light hidden from those who would misuse it. The order has therefore often been treated with suspicion and distrust, with several Europan temples shunning or completely outlawing worship of Eru. Ironically, the temple of Stendarr (who are often the most fervently suspicious) trace their origins to the Paladin order. Teachings The Paladin Order follows the teaching that since what is known as 'the shattering', during which the great creator was broken, two conflicting forces have existed - that of the light and that of the darkness. Eru, the light, is in a constant state of war with the dark third figure, but is by nature less physically powerful (or more, as later teachings would develop, his power is 'blind and hidden' and requires help to be drawn upon). As a result, Eru calls upon faith and truth to shine through the blindness of his hidden power, and needs help from mortals who 'are themselves battlefields of good and evil'. Because of their belief in the Great Creator, the paladins hold that nearly all mortal gods, from the Europan temple gods to the spirits of the wild and the elemental powers, have ancestry to Eru, and therefore are worthy of worship as they are aspects of him made manifest. As a result, the Paladin order acknowledges and respects all faith, and some paladins may have a dual faith in which they worship both Eru and another god. Paladins hold that Eru's eternal love manifests itself through the holy light. While the Great Creator is dead and blind, Eru is alive and aware, and his love stretches throughout the cosmos. Paladins draw upon this holy magic, but only need the use of faith. Paladins do not need to have magic in their blood nor does the use of the light require magical study - instead only commitment and compassion are needed. The third figure, the great adversary, is working constantly to destroy Eru and bring about darkness in the galaxy, but it is because of the Paladins throughout history that such efforts, according to them, have been halted. History The faith of Eru began in the deserts of Al-kubra, when a shepherds and farmers began receiving visions of a blinding but warming light. Famine and drought had gripped the land for years, but those who received these visions found these ailments were cured almost magically. When the Desert King Phaerese began punishing those who worshipped this growing cult, he too received a vision, and soon began commissioning the farmers and peasants who received such visions to go around healing the lands. He named them his 'Pala'harani' (meaning good prophets) and soon these prophets earned a place within the growing desert empire. When the empire however became increasingly corrupt, the order went underground and started to send chapters across the world to spread the word of Eru and maintain the light. Known Paladins Europan chapter * Edric Von Shavelhouse - One of the last members of the Europan chapter. Followed the True Knights of Kreedia for a while as they searched for the line of Aedwen, hoping to restore the 'blessed line' to Kreedia as well as re-instate the Paladin order. Edric succeeded, and established a new Europan chapter that was independent but under the protection of the Kreedian Emperor. * Korros Hiedven - Paladin who followed Aedan the conqueror to Europa. One of the founders of the first Europan order. * Collin Aegrean - Paladin apprentice to Edric Von Shavelhouse. Paladin pictured in golden armour. Bangrha chapter * Doran Mahadevi - Paladin monk who became renowned in Bangrha and Qin-hai. The house of Mahadevi trace their ancestry to him. 8377azo.jpg|A Europan Paladin Knight 333px-Monk-concept1.jpg|Doran Mahadevi, Bangrhan Paladin Monk Elf11.jpg|Akaveli Constantine, High Elven Paladin Knight Squid priest by eyes of the dead-d4vewm3.jpg|A Droxxan Paladin Priest 61dcaf2fae14cfd3cc73911c78549a85.jpg|A Terran Paladin priest Edric Von Shavelhouse.png|Edric Von Shavelhouse, master of the new Europan chapter